The Five day weekend
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Nina's Gran and husband leave for a 5 day trip and leave Nina alone with Joy and Fabian. What could they possibly get into to?


**A/N**

**These are all AU by the way! Just thought I throw that out there! And Joy and Fabian is staying with Nina while her Gram and Step-Grandfather(?) go on a cruse that will last 5 days. Thought I'd share! Hope you enjoy!**

"Yes, Gram... OK, Gram... Gram, quit worrying, we'll be okay," Nina said into the phone. "We're old enough to take care of ourselves. You and Alex enjoy the cruise. We'll be okay, really. Enjoy it, its your second honeymoon... have fun. We love you."

Nina's grandmother and step-grandfather had planned this cruise as their 20th wedding anniversary gift to each other. When Aunt Sue had a minor accident and was unable to come up and watch over Nina and her 2 friends Fabian, and Joy, they had almost called it off. Nina had, finally, convinced them that, with she and Joy at 18 and Fabian at 17, they were old enough and responsible enough to take care of themselves for five days.

"What did your Gram say?" Fabian asked. He was online with his laptop at the other side of the den.

"The usual stuff. I'm surprised she didn't want to get a babysitter for us," Nina said chuckling at the idea. "Don't break the connection when you get through - I want to check my email."

"OK, I'm almost through." Fabian looked at Nina, "you know its going to be a boring four days. No partying, no staying out late, in short no fun, and this is Friday night."

"Five days - not four," Nina laughed. "They're just worried something might happen and they wouldn't be here."

"Five... five whole days," Fabian muttered, as he finished up with the laptop, quickly clicking on some items on the monitor screen. "OK, its all yours... I'm going to get my shower."

"Thanks," Nina said and sat down to the laptop. Since her's was broke Fabian and Joy, being the good friends they were, brought their laptop so Nina wouldn't be as bored as she would have been. She watched her boyfriend as he left the room. Fabian walked with the natural grace of an athlete, at 17 he was already six feet tall and well-built, his sports were golf, wrestling, and weight lifting.

"I wonder what he was clearing out," thought Nina. She had been too far away to see, but she thought it was the temporary Internet file and the history file. "Uh- huh, he doesn't want me to see where he's been on the Internet," she muttered to herself. Chuckling, she said softly, "Probably one of those porn sites."

After checking her email and signing off from the ISP, Nina decided to check the document list in the start program, just out of curiosity, to see if she could tell what Fabian had done. There were a number of items listed; Fabian had forgotten to clear the list. One caught her eye. It was a file with the name of friends. She double clicked it and it came up on the monitor... it was an erotic story.

Nina quickly scanned the story. It was about a girlfriend seducing her younger boyfriend. As she read the story, Nina could feel her pussy getting damp, the sex scenes was described in explicit detail and were beginning to get her aroused. One scene where the boy was eating his girlfriend's pussy and tonguing her clit was so specific and so well written that Nina slipped her hand under her skirt and rubbed her panty covered pussy to ease the tingling in her pussy.

Nina paused, muttering to herself, "this seems awfully familiar for some reason." Scrolling back to the beginning, she began to read it more carefully. The third paragraph described the older girlfriend in great detail.

She was tall, 5' 10", with beautiful auburn hair with natural reddish hi-lights. Her figure was almost perfect, 36-24-35, with long beautiful legs that any woman would envy, and eyes that had a definite greenish tint to them. She held herself very erect which added to the impression of her height.

Although she wasn't a natural red-head, she had died her hair with the help of Joy, but her skin did have the pasty complexion of so many red heads. She had a small mole, almost a beauty mark, on the side of her face, just in front of her left ear lobe.

"Damn, this is me. It sounds like the writer is describing me," muttered Nina. Then it dawned on her - Fabian wrote this. That was why it, the writing, seemed familiar... she had reviewed enough of his schoolwork for her to recognize his writing style, the use of certain words. When she finished reading the story, her panties were soaking wet.

Knowing that Fabian had written it and he was describing what he probably dreamed about doing with her, just made it that much more arousing. The last paragraph of the story really got to her. As she read it, she felt a spasm in her pussy and a rush of juices to her crotch, soaking her panties and even her upper thighs. She read it a second time:

'This is my fantasy, my dream. I would give anything for it to happen. My girlfriend is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen and ever dated, or screwed can even compare to her. Next year she leaves for college, so I know that my dreams will never be fulfilled, but I can still dream can't I... imagine what might have been.'

"Damn," thought Nina, "I'm hotter than a cat in heat," Nina chuckled to herself. If Fabian is half as good as he is in the story, maybe she should find out. Nina was no prude, she and David, her ex-boyfriend, had sex three years ago, but they had broken up over two-year ago and Nina hadn't had sex with anyone since.

Nina thought about doing it with Fabian. They had been dating for more than a year. Her pussy wouldn't care if it was David's or Fabian's prick, only that it felt good and she would rather it be Fabian. She could see where it made some sense in the days before birth control, otherwise guys would be getting their girlfriend's pregnant all the time. She wasn't worried about that, she had been on the pill since she was sixteen.

Turning off the laptop, Nina arose and headed for her room and her shower since it was after 11p.m.

Nina looked at herself in the mirror and said to herself, "this ought to make his dreams come true." She had made up her mind during her shower and now had on the sheerest white nightie she had. Her nipples were so hard and stiff that they poked out the nightie like tent poles, clearly visible through the sheer material.

She slipped her hand into her panties and down to her pussy, stroking a finger between the swollen lips of her pussy, she thought about how wet she was. She moved her finger up to her swollen clit, gently stroking it. "Oh damn, much more of this and I'll go in and attack him," she muttered to herself. She laughed, "Fabian may think he's having a wet dream."

Nina peeked into Joy's room... the heavy, slow breathing told her that Joy was already asleep. Nina slipped quietly into the guest room that was Fabian's room. She could see him clearly in the moonlight, he had kicked off the covers and was sleeping in the nude, lying on his back. She sat down on the edge of the bed and gently placed one hand on his thigh, and shook it.

"Fabian, Fabian," Nina whispered. "Fabian, I want to talk to you."

"W-what's the matter?" Fabian mumbled sleepily as he opened his eyes and looked at Nina.

"Ssshh, I don't want to wake Joy," Nina murmured. "I need to talk to you." She could feel her pussy getting wetter and even warmer, while she gripped his thigh. She gave his thigh a slight squeeze and stroked the inner side of his thigh with her fingers.

Fabian sat up and, suddenly, realized he was going to sleep naked. He tried to grab the sheet, but it was at the end of the bed.

Nina laughed quietly, "don't worry about that... It wont matter in a minute anyways."

Propping himself up on his elbows, trying to act cool about it, he whispered, "well okay, sure, but what is it?"

"About us... about you and me, about your fantasy - your dreams." She felt his leg stiffen, when she mentioned his fantasy. She began to stroke his thigh even more, sliding her hand back and forth, letting her finger tips stroke the inner side of his thigh up to his crotch, brushing her knuckles against his balls and limp prick. She felt his prick jerk when her knuckles grazed it. "You know sometimes what we dream about can, and does come true... if we want it bad enough," murmured Nina. She noticed that Fabian's prick had risen up some, not fully erect but getting there.

"Uh... what I mean... how did you?" stammered Fabian, visibly squirming now as his growing erection began to be obvious, now almost fully erect.

Nina could clearly see his erect prick in the dim moonlight. She leaned forwarded letting her tits press against his chest and feeling his rigid prick poking into her midsection. She gently kissed him on his lips, teasing his lips with her tongue. Pulling back slightly, she said, "I read your story on the laptop...your fantasy. I recognized your writing."

"Nina, It was just a story. I'm sorry," Fabian mumbled.

"Don't be sorry... I liked it, I liked it a lot," Nina whispered and moved her hand up to cup his balls, gently fondling them. "I wish I had known earlier how you felt."

She leaned forward again and kissed him, probing his lips with her tongue, until he opened them and she could thrust her tongue deep into his mouth. Sliding her hand up from his balls she gently stroked the hard, warm prick sticking up between them. Breaking the passionate kiss, she murmured to him, "I liked your fantasy. I want to make it come true, if you really want me. We'll do everything that was in your story, it really turned me on."

She lowered her head and quickly kissed the head of his prick, probing the slit with the tip of her tongue and being rewarded with a taste of pre-cum. His prick was now fully erect, extremely hard. She tried to wrap her hand around it but it was too big. "My God, Fabian, it's huge!" She whispered, chuckling as she massaged the head of his prick with her hand.

Nina let out a soft cry as Fabian grabbed her, lifted her up and over him, and laid her on the bed beside him. He pulled her to him and kissed her, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, while his hand slipped under her nightie top and cupped her breast, tweaking her nipple with his fingers. Nina pulled back, gave him a quick kiss and then quickly removed her nightie top and her panties.

"Oh, Nina," Fabian moaned, softly, "you don't know how many times I've dreamed about this. How much I've wanted you. Every word I wrote about how I feel is true." He slipped his hand between her thighs, cupping her vulva in the palm of his hand, feeling its heat and moistness, as his fingers toyed with her pussy lips. Nina moaned softly, when he slipped a finger between her swollen and engorged pussy lips, probing her pussy hole as deep as he could.

"Damn, you're really wet."

"I know, I told you... your story really got me worked up," Nina whispered, huskily. "God, I want you so much! I want to feel that big prick in me. I want you...I want you now," Nina murmured, while she pushed her pussy against his probing finger. "Oh Fabian, put it in me... I'm ready... ready now. Make love to me... please... Oh god, I want it so much," she moaned.

Fabian rolled over between her legs and, as Nina lifted her knees opening them wide for him, he began to rub his prick up and down her slit, getting it soaked with her pussy juices. He inserted the head between the swollen pussy lips and gently pressed forward, letting the huge head of his prick part the lips of her pussy, stretching her pussy hole even wider as the crown of his prick slipped into her.

"Oh my god!" Nina cried, softly. "That feels so good. Oh, Fabian... go slow... let me get used to it... God, it's so damn big!" Nina moaned and pushed her hips against him, taking his prick even deeper into her throbbing pussy.

Finally, with one last push he had his prick totally buried in her hot, wet pussy. "Oh god, it feels great... just hold it there a minute... let me get used to it," Nina murmured, as she slowly pumped her hips against him, letting her pussy adjust to his size.

She hugged Fabian to her, kissing him passionately and then whispered, "that's the biggest thing I've ever had in me, Fabian. It feels wonderful. Lord, it fills me up." She giggled quietly, while she peppered his face with kisses, "David's prick never felt this good. Oh, Fabian, now fuck me, fuck me good."

As Fabian began to pump his prick into her, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his thighs, crossing her ankles just below his ass, stretching her pussy even wider, as he stroked his prick into the depths of her pussy.

"Oh Nina, that feels so tight... so good," Fabian moaned, softly. He kissed her, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, as he plunged his prick into her throbbing pussy. He was stroking deep and withdrawing to the head of his prick and then plunging it back down into her pussy.

Nina arched her hips, pushing her cunt up to meet his prick as it drove into her, "oh god, Fabian, it feels wonderful... that's it, fuck me deep... get as deep as you can... God, it feels so good."

When Nina unwound her legs from around him, he gripped her buttocks with his right hand and rolled over, pulling her on top of him, with his prick deep in her pussy. Nina began to raise and lower her ass, plunging her cunt down on his prick... she was fucking him.

She straightened her upper body almost to a sitting position, driving his prick even deeper into her pussy. "Oohh yes!" Nina moaned, "I like it... I like this... I'm fucking you... it feels great... so damn good." Fabian reached up and squeezed and tweaked her tits and then took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck and softly nibble on it. "OOHHhhhhh that's good... that's good... Harder! Suck harder!" she cried.

Fabian slid one hand down to her pussy and, as she lifted and plunged her pussy onto his prick, he fingered and massaged her stiff, engorged clitoris. Nina began to pound her pussy down on his rigid prick, trying to get even more into her now convulsing pussy. With a strangled cry, "OOOhhhhhh god! NOW! NOW!" Nina collapsed on his chest, her body shuddering from the orgasm that had racked her body.

They lay there quietly for a few minutes. She could feel Fabian's prick still rigid and hard slowly stroking her pussy with short slow strokes. "Oh, Fabian, that was great," she whispered to him, "but you haven't cum... have you?"

He kissed her, "no, not yet." He laughed, "I'm surprised I've lasted this long."

Nina smiled, "Fabian, roll us over and fuck me good... I don't have the strength left to be on top and fuck you." As they rolled over, she whispered, "fuck me hard! Make me want you again and again."

She wrapped her legs around him as he began to plunge his prick into her pussy again, driving it deep into her with slow long strokes. She hugged him to her breast and said, "that's it, oh, Fabian, fuck me! Ohh, fuck me good! Your prick feels like it fills me up! I want to feel your cum shooting into my pussy, I want to feel your hot cum hitting the back of my cunt... ohhhh, that's it... Faster! Harder!"

Fabian sped up his thrusts, driving his prick into her, his balls slapping against her ass as his prick reached the deepest point in her pussy. Nina felt his body stiffen and then begin to tremble as he moaned loudly, "Ninaaaa, I'm cumming... god, I'm cumming!"

She thrust her pussy up, meeting his plunging prick, grinding her pussy against his groin and began to shudder, as another orgasm began to sweep through her body, when she felt Fabian's prick erupt deep in her pussy, spewing out its load of warm cum with so much force, that she felt it hit the back of her throbbing pussy. She felt her pussy continue to spasm as he pumped his cum into her pussy... her pussy was throbbing madly around Fabian's prick, milking it of his cum.

Nina unwrapped her legs and Fabian started to roll off her. She grabbed his hips and held him in place, "no, stay there. I like the way you feel in me." She kissed him, gently stroking his lips with her tongue. Looking into his eyes, she asked, "was that as good as your fantasy?"

"God, Nina, it was great... you felt so good, so tight." Fabian gave her a quick kiss and then looking at her asked, "do you think we did the right thing, you know, should we have done this?"

Nina hugged him tightly, "we wanted each other." Nina giggled and whispered, "if I'd known my boyfriend was so well hung, I might have done this earlier." Nina kissed him, "but seriously, don't worry about it, Fabian. We're old enough to know what we want. We did what we wanted to do, I don't feel bad about it." She chuckled, "what I feel right now is that I want you again. I want you to make love to me again and again. You're also a damn good lover."

Fabian laughed softly, "Oh, Nina, you're pretty damn good yourself."

"Oh-No," cried Nina softly, as his softening prick slipped out of her tight pussy and his cum began to run down her slit to her ass. "Jesus, Fabian, how much did you cum... I'm leaking cum all over the place."

"As soon as I can get this thing hard again, we'll plug that leak," Fabian murmured.

"I can fix that," Nina whispered. She sat up and lowered her head to his cum covered prick and began to slowly lick it, savoring the taste of his cum and her pussy juices mixed together. She took his limp prick in her mouth and began to tongue it and gently suck on it, working her tongue around the edge of his crown. She could feel his prick twitch and begin to grow larger, as he responded to her tonguing. In a matter of seconds his prick was rigid and standing straight up, the blood engorged head looking almost black in the dim moonlight.

She pulled back and looked at his stiff prick standing straight up and then slipped her lips over the dark head and tried to deep throat him. She couldn't get it all the way down her throat before the head blocked her throat, gagging her. She gave the bulbous head a final wet kiss, looked up at Fabian and asked, "How big is it? God, it's beautiful and feels so good in me."

"I haven't measured it for some time... I believe it's about 7 and a half inches." Fabian chuckled, "You can measure it for me if you want to."

"I will," Nina said, as she rose and swung her leg over his hips, straddling him. She grasped his prick and slowly lowered her pussy down onto it. His large prick slipped easily into her cum drenched pussy, squeezing out his cum from earlier, coating his balls with cum and pussy juices. "Oh God, that feels good," Nina moaned, as she stretched out on top of him and began to slowly move her pussy up and down his rigid prick. "Where did you get the idea of putting me on top? I loved it. I got to fuck you instead of you just fucking me."

Fabian laughed, "Jenny Anderson liked to be screwed that way... she showed me."

Nina paused, "you screwed Jenny? She's a year older than me." She kissed him and resumed pumping her pussy slowly up and down his shaft. "You really screwed Jenny?" Nina whispered.

"Yeah, last year, all summer, before she left for college," Fabian answered. "You remember Ron, her brother... we would both screw her when I spent the night with him. Ron had been screwing her since he was 13."

Nina started to laugh softly then cried out, "OH! OH MY GOD!"

"What is it? What happened?" Fabian asked.

Nina kissed him softly, "nothing, honey... nothing. When I started laughing, I could feel your prick so strongly, so deep in me, it startled me." She kissed him passionately, running her tongue deep into his mouth. She pulled back some and looked at him, "oh, Fabian, it feels so good. No more talk... make love to me... fuck me as hard as you can." She began to pump her ass up and down more rapidly, sliding her pussy on his rigid prick. "OH GOD, that's great... Oh, Fabian, you have a beautiful prick... I love it... love to feel it in me."

Nina was pumping her ass up and down so fast that, as she moved up, Fabian's prick slipped from her cunt and slipped up through the crack in her ass as she moved down. "Oh damn," Nina muttered, "put it back, put it back in me! Hurry!"

Fabian reached down and guided his prick back to her eager pussy and thrust it up into her. Gripping her hips, he began to thrust his hips up to meet her downward thrusts, ramming his prick deep into her hot, wet pussy. The squishy sounds as his prick moved in and out her cum drenched pussy aroused them both even more.

"Oh DAMN... DAMN!"

"What is it, Nina?"

"Oh Dammit!" Nina moaned, "I'm going to cum... I didn't want to cum this fast."

Fabian gripped her hips even tighter, grinding his prick into her as their bodies came together. "Go ahead and cum... cum good," Fabian murmured.

Nina slammed her pussy down on his prick even harder and faster. She could feel the tension building in her pussy and her thighs... she wanted it more and more...deeper and deeper.

"Oh Fabian... Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" She cried. "That's it! That's it! Oh my god! Now! Now! I'm cumming! I'm cummiinnng!" Nina moaned, loudly as she collapsed on Fabian's chest, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Nina," Fabian moaned. "God, you turn me on, when you cum like that." He began to thrust his prick into her very rapidly. "Oh, Nina, I'm fixing to cum, too."

"Not yet, not yet," Nina whispered. "I want you to cum in my mouth... I want to taste you." She rose up quickly and turned, stretching out atop him, putting her pussy in his face and taking his prick, slick with her pussy juices into her mouth. She began to move her head rapidly up and down the shaft of his prick, taking him as far as possible into her mouth and throat. She felt Fabian's tongue probing her pussy and lapping gently at her still throbbing clit.

They had turned slightly on their side as they tongued each other. From the corner of her eyes, Nina saw some movement in the dresser mirror. She stopped moving her head, just continued to tongue the head of his prick, as she tried to figure out what it was.

It was Joy. She was standing in the doorway watching them. Joy had one hand down inside her panties and was obviously fingering herself, as she watched the two on the bed. At that moment, Fabian sucked Nina's engorged clit and the surrounding pussy flesh into his mouth and began to suck and tongue her clit furiously. It triggered another orgasm, starting deep in her convulsing pussy and sweeping through her body.

In the throes of her shattering orgasm, she sucked even harder on the rigid prick and felt it throb and then erupt in a torrent of cum, filling her mouth rapidly as his cum spurted from the pulsating prick. She couldn't swallow fast enough and some cum leaked out coating her lower lip and chin. The knowledge that Joy was watching them, just seemed to intensify the impact of her climax.

Nina glanced up. Joy was gone. She crawled up beside Fabian and kissed him. He began to gently lick his cum off her lips and chin, then tonguing her deeply letting her suck the cum off his tongue.

"Hmmm, you taste good," Nina whispered. "Do you like the taste of your cum? David wouldn't even kiss me after I had sucked him off."

"David has to be an idiot."

Nina laughed softly, "he is... and selfish, too. That's why we broke up." Nina kissed him quickly, "I wondered what you'd do, when I kissed you with your cum all over my mouth and tongue."

Fabian chuckled, "testing me, huh." He hugged her tightly, "It really doesn't taste bad. Jenny use to suck me and Ron off, before she'd let us screw her... she said it made us last longer. She'd suck Ron off and then hold his cum in her mouth and kiss me, letting it all go into my mouth."

Fabian laughed, "every now and then she'd make me and Ron suck each other off, before we could screw her... it really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, I even enjoyed sucking his prick." Fabian gave her quick kiss, "since she left for college, we've sucked each other off a couple of times, every time I stay over at his place or he stays at mine."

Nina laughed softly, "I didn't really know Jenny, she was a grade ahead of me... but from what you say, I think I'd like her."

Fabian hugged her tightly, nibbling at her ear lobe, and whispered, "she got home this week, maybe we can have them over some time."

"If Ron's hung as well as you are, I think I might like to do that," Nina chuckled.

Fabian laughed softly, "we're about the same." Fabian pulled her to him tightly, kissing her passionately, running his tongue as deep into her mouth as he could. "Uh-Oh, I can feel junior getting excited again," Fabian said as his prick began to stiffen against her body.

She gave him a quick kiss, "that will have to wait. We've got a problem. Joy was watching us. I saw her standing in the door, when I was sucking you. I don't know how long she had been there."

"No kidding? What are we going to do?" Fabian asked.

"Let me go talk to her," Nina said, climbing out of the bed. She leaned over and gave Fabian a deep kiss, teasing his tongue with hers. "Don't go anywhere. I still want you," Nina whispered, gently squeezing his semi-hard prick. "Those were the best orgasms I've ever had, they've gotten better and better each time." As she lightly kissed his lips, she whispered, "I want to see if we can top that last one."

Joy's door was slightly open and Nina could hear soft moans coming from Joy's room. Quietly pushing the door open Nina entered. Joy was lying on top her bed, naked, her legs spread as wide as possible. Her right hand was between her thighs, furiously fingering her pussy, while her left hand played with the nipples of her tits.

Joy had her head thrown back and her eyes closed, as she moaned softly to the accompanying sound of her fingers moving in and out her pussy. Nina stood there a few seconds just looking at the beautiful girl, they were almost carbon copies of one another, except that Nina dyed her hair red and Joy died her hair dyed black. Even so, Joy was 5' 8", 35- 23-34. They could almost pass for twins.

Nina walked up to the bed and sat down beside Joy, who was suddenly startled her out of her sexually induced trance.

"EEkk," Joy cried sitting up some, trying to cover herself.

Nina grabbed her arm, "it's okay, honey. I didn't mean to scare you." Nina could feel Joy trembling slightly. She didn't know if it was from her scaring Joy, or from Joy having an orgasm from the finger fucking of her pussy. Nina put her arm around Joy and pulled her against her naked breast. "Oh honey, don't be embarrassed. I saw you in the doorway watching me and Fabian."

"Oh, you... I... you did? I didn't mean to spy on you, honest," Joy said. "I heard something... it woke me up and I heard the noise coming from Fabian's room." Joy shook her head, "I thought Fabian had sneaked another girl into the house, when I saw you on top of him. God, it was sexy and, when you turned around to suck him, I saw it was you."

Nina chuckled, "did it surprise you? Did it turn you on to see me screwing my boyfriend? I could see you were finger fucking yourself, while you watched."

"Oh, Nina, it was so sexy. When I saw it was you, my pussy totally soaked my panties. You can check them, they're over there, soaking wet."

Nina slid her hand down Joy's body, "never mind the panties, let's see how wet you are now," Nina whispered, as she cupped Joy's pussy in her hand and slid her finger between the swollen pussy lips and into her tight pussy hole. Joy jumped as Nina's finger entered her and then moaned softly and hugged Nina.

"Jesus, Joy," whispered Nina, "You are really wet."

"Oh, I know," Joy moaned. "No, no, don't stop... please," she begged, when Nina started to withdraw her hand. "Please don't stop."

"Okay, honey, I won't stop," Nina whispered. Nina kissed Joy lightly, probing at her lips with her tongue, gently at first, then harder. Joy suddenly threw her arms around Nina and sucked Nina's tongue into her mouth, returning her kiss with a wild abandon, pulling Nina down on the bed beside her.

Nina broke the kiss and let her mouth trail down Joy's throat to her breasts, where Nina began to suck and tongue the hard erect nipples. Her fingers were still playing with Joy's pussy, massaging the swollen lips and stroking in and out the tight, wet pussy hole.

Nina's mouth continued down Joy's body and down the crease of her thigh and stomach to her hot pussy. Nina licked at the engorged pussy lips, tentatively at first, then enjoying the thick aroma of Joy's aroused pussy and the taste of Joy's pussy juices, Nina placed her mouth on Joy's pussy, as though she was trying to suck her whole pussy into her mouth. Using her hands, Nina spread Joy's pussy as wide as possible and ran her tongue into her as deep as she could. After about five minutes of soft moans, Nina heard a loud moan from Joy and felt Joy's hands grip her head, pulling her mouth against Joy's pussy even harder.

"Is everything okay?" Fabian asked as he entered the room. He had slipped on a robe and come to see what was taking so long.

Nina paused in her licking of Joy's pussy and looked up. "Get rid of that robe and come play with her tits... suck them for her."

Joy clutched at Nina's head, trying to pull her back to her pussy. "Oh Nina, don't stop... suck me please... please," Joy moaned.

Nina resumed sucking and licking at Joy's pussy, probing her pussy hole with her tongue and finger. She was avoiding Joy's swollen and engorged clitoris, sticking out from under its hood, about the size of the first joint on her little finger.

Nina wanted to prolong the lovemaking... too much attention to that little love button would send Joy into an immediate orgasm, so Nina would give it only an occasional lick. Each time she did, she felt Joy's body twitch, as though she had received an electrical shock. Nina felt Fabian get on the bed and glanced up, as he began to suck on one of Joy's tits. Nina reached over and grasped his stiff prick in her hand and stroked it. Then Nina took Joy's hand and moved it over to Fabian's prick and felt Joy immediately begin to fondle and stroke it.

"Oh, Nina, that feels so good," Joy moaned. "Suck me hard... tongue it." Joy looked at Fabian, "Fabian, put your prick in my mouth. Fuck my mouth... please."

"Sure, if you want me to, Joy," Fabian whispered, moving up and placing the head of his rigid prick against her lips.

"Oh God, I want it... I want to suck it," Joy moaned. "But I want you to fuck my mouth, make-believe it's a pussy. Fuck it good," Joy murmured as she slipped her lips over the head of his prick and down his shaft.

Fabian began to move his hips, pumping his prick into her mouth, being careful not to go too deep. He could feel Joy moaning around his prick, creating a feeling of vibration over the head of his prick, as he stroked it in and out of her mouth. He was trying to avoid going too deep, but when he pushed his prick in; Joy would move her mouth toward him, taking him even deeper. She was, finally, taking it almost all the way in her mouth and down her throat... moaning all the time, as Nina now started tonguing and sucking on Joy's erect clit.

Nina reached under and up around Joy's thighs and pulled Joy's pussy against her mouth as hard as she could, while she furiously sucked and tongued Joy's engorged clit. She felt Joy begin to writhe about, trying to push her pussy into Nina's mouth, arching her hips up, pushing against the tongue attacking her sensitive love button.

Joy's sucking and moaning on his prick was so intense, as her passion mounted, that Fabian felt the familiar tightening of his balls and the gentle ache in his scrotum, as his prick throbbed and then erupted spewing his cum into his best friend's mouth and throat.

"Oh God," Fabian moaned, "suck it... suck it hard." Joy was moaning and thrashing about in the midst of her own orgasm, as Fabian's prick erupted spilling spurt after spurt of his cum into her mouth. She tried to swallow it, but most was escaping out the sides of her mouth and down her chin and neck. Fabian fell back pulling his prick out of Joy's mouth with an audible wet plop as the suction become broken.

Nina was still massaging Joy's clit with her lips and tongue and, taking one of her fingers coated with Joy's pussy juices, she began to probe at Joy's tight little asshole, already well lubricated by the juices running down the crack of Joy's ass. When Nina got the first knuckle of her finger into Joy's ass, she withdrew it slightly and then rammed it, as deep into Joy's virgin asshole as she could, as Joy's moans mounted to almost a scream.

"OOHHHH! OOHHHH MY GOD! MY GOD! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Joy screamed and arched her back, pushing her pussy against Nina's mouth and her ass against Nina's invading finger. "OH, NINAAA! NINAAA! OOHhhhhh YES!" Joy moaned. "Enough! Enough! I can't... I can't take anymore!" Joy cried, as she collapsed back onto the bed, her body still trembling from the intensity of her orgasm.

Nina gave Joy's pussy a gentle kiss and then crawled up and laid down between Joy and Fabian. Nina put her arm around Joy and hugged her, gently kissing her cum covered mouth. Fabian snuggled up against Nina and drappd his arm over both of them.

"You know, I thought this was going to be a boring four or five days, but I've changed my mind," Fabian said.

Nina laughed, "This is just the first night." She pushed her ass back against his limp prick and said, "and, it's not even over, yet." She hugged Joy and gave her a quick kiss, "are you okay, honey?"

Joy hugged her back. "Oh, Nina, I'm fine. Lord knows, I never had an orgasm like that one... I thought I would pass out," Joy whispered, weakly. "Oh-Oh, I'm getting cum all over you."

Nina laughed, "why not on the outside, too... I think Fabian's already pumped about a quart in me." She turned her head and smiled at Fabian and gave him a slow gentle kiss, "and I may be able to get some more before the night is over," she said seductively.

Fabian kissed her back, "You will, you can have all you want. You and Joy, both." Fabian tried to hug both of them at once. "Damn, I can't believe this is really happening, I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and find it was just one gigantic wet dream."

Nina and Joy both laughed, then Nina said, "Look let's take a break... we can get in the hot tub and relax, recharge our batteries. Okay?"

Nina and Joy were both in the hot tub, soaking. They left all the lights off, no sense making the neighbors wonder why the lights were on in the Florida room at 2 a.m., everyone knew their parents were out-of-town. The full moon gave them plenty of light, since the sun-room had large skylights in the ceiling.

"Where's Fabian?" asked Joy.

"He said he was going to get something... he'll be here in a minute," Nina replied.

"Nina, can I kiss you?" Joy whispered.

Nina chuckled as she put her arm around Joy, "of course you can, silly, you don't even have to ask."

Joy kissed Nina gently, pushing her tongue between Nina's lips and caressing Nina's breast with her hand. "Oh, Nina, I'd never done it with a girl before, never even really kissed one till tonight, but I loved it, I never imagined it could be like that."

"Tonight was my first time, the first time with Fabian and the first time with you," Nina whispered. "I wasn't even sure if I remembered what to do, when I was making love to you, it's been a long time since I made love with another girl," Nina laughed softly. "In fact, I just did what I know feels good to me." Nina gave Joy a quick kiss, "I think it helps when you really love the person you're making love to, the way I love you and Fabian... it makes it better."

Joy kissed Nina more passionately, then pulled back. "I want to make love to you like that, Nina. Make you feel the way I felt, it was wonderful."

Nina hugged her, "We will, honey. We have the next four days to ourselves." Nina looked at Joy, "Are you still a virgin?"

Joy gave a short derisive laugh and said, "Not really. I let Jimmy screw me last Christmas. When he pushed his prick in and broke my hymen, I yelled and he pulled it out. He saw the blood on his prick and wouldn't try again."

Nina laughed, "did you two ever do it?"

"We tried. Once, he started to cum, when I was trying to put the rubber on him, he got cum in my hair, on my face and all over my blouse. Another time, I got the rubber on him and he got it in me, but after about four strokes he was cumming." Joy shook her head, "after that he just wanted me to suck him off all the time, that's why we broke up."

Nina laughed, "oh, you poor thing, we'll have to find some rubbers and get you properly screwed."

"We won't need any rubbers, I'm taking the pill. I started taking them, back then, with Jimmy."

"How did you get a prescription for the pill?" asked Nina.

"Don't get angry, Nina. I borrowed your driver's license and went to the Family Planning Clinic." Joy was watching Nina to see if it bothered her. "They didn't question it. The doctor gave me all kinds of lectures about sex, but prescribed the pills."

Nina hugged her and kissed her gently, "Silly, I'm not angry... that showed good sense. If you had talked to me, I would have given you the ID and recommended the same thing."

Nina looked up and laughed as Fabian approached. "I might have known," Nina said, "Fabian needed something to eat."

Fabian sat the tray of cheese and crackers down by the hot tub and then brought in two bottles of wine and some glasses. "I didn't know which wine you would rather have, so I got one white and one red," Fabian said. "Which do you want?"

Nina laughed, "If Dad misses those, he'll be after you, but give me a glass of white."

"White for me, too," Joy said.

Fabian poured their wine and then a glass of red for himself and got into the hot tub. "Oh, that feels good," Fabian said, as he lowered himself into the water beside Nina.

They relaxed and chatted about everything that had happened tonight. Joy learned about Fabian's story on the computer and how Nina had found it; Joy told about the fiasco of losing her cherry to Jimmy and the aborted attempts later. Fabian told about Jenny and Ron, and Nina shared some tales about David. They sipped the wine and felt a closeness that they had never felt before. It was the post-coital chitchat, pillow talk, that lovers engage in after love-making, but it seemed to bond them even closer than they had ever been.

"I don't want to be a party pooper, but it's almost 3 a.m. we've been in here nearly an hour," Nina said. "Thank goodness, tomorrow is Saturday." Nina gave Fabian a quick kiss, then Joy. "Why don't we all sleep in Gram and Alex's bed, it's king size." Nina laughed, "Fabian's bed is a mess, I think I soaked the sheets, and Joy's bed isn't much better, mine is too small to sleep three."

Nina and Joy put Fabian in the middle, between them. All three of them had decided to sleep naked. The room was much darker now, the full moon had set, but there was still enough light for Joy to see Fabian's prick sticking straight up in the air as hard as ever. Joy started giggling as she thought how difficult it would be for Fabian to sleep on his stomach. The more she tried to stop, the harder she giggled.

"What is it, Joy?" Fabian and Nina asked at almost the same time.

"Fabian's prick, imagine trying to sleep on your stomach with that sticking out."

Nina laughed, "poor thing," she said, grasping his prick in her hand and stroking the head with her fingers, smearing the pre-cum over the large head. "Maybe, we ought to do something to help him, Joy, I don't think he can get to sleep like this."

Fabian put an arm around each of them, pulling them to him. "I'm sure as hell not sleepy," Fabian murmured. "Not when I've got two beautiful, naked, hot girls in bed with me."

Nina kissed the head of his prick licking the pre-cum off it and looked up at Joy, "do you want to get that screwing you've been missing out on?" Nina asked with a twinkle in her eyes. "I can personally guarantee satisfaction."

"I thought you... you wouldn't mind?" Joy asked, hesitantly.

"Here, get in the middle," Nina said, "so we can both work on you. Fabian, you get her breasts and I'll get her pussy ready, I love the taste of her pussy." Nina laughed, "I'll bet it will taste even better with your cum in it."

With Joy in the middle, Fabian began to suck and tongue her tits, teasing the already stiff, erect nipples, while Nina crawled between Joy's legs, spreading them so that her pussy was totally exposed. When Nina's tongue ran up between Joy's pussy lips and lapped at the growing clit, Joy's body jerked. Nina looked up at the two of them, "this won't take very long, she's putting out pussy juice like she's sprung a leak."

Nina continued to lick and suck Joy's wet pussy and when Joy started pushing her pussy against Nina's mouth and tongue, Nina gave the wet, hot pussy one last kiss and rolled from between Joy's legs. "Okay, Fabian, she's ready and willing. Put that big prick where it belongs," Nina said. "Go slow, as far as being fucked before, technically, she's almost a virgin."

As Fabian got between Joy's legs, Nina reached between them and grasping Fabian's prick guided it between Joy's pussy lips, rubbing it up and down her slit to get it well coated with Joy's pussy juices. She placed the tip of his prick in Joy's pussy hole and said, "push it in, easy... go slow. Let her get used to it."

Fabian slowly thrust his prick into Joy's tight cunt and felt her pussy squeeze the head of his prick as he entered her. "Jesus, she's tight. Damn, you were tight, Nina, but she's squeezing the daylights out of my prick."

Nina laughed, "push it in and out with short strokes, get it wet with her juices, go in a little deeper each time. Honey, put your legs up around Fabian's hips, that'll open your pussy even wider."

Joy wrapped her legs around Fabian just above his hips, forcing her legs open even wider and allowing Fabian to thrust his prick more downward into her throbbing pussy. Joy moaned softly, "Oh! Oh, it feels so good, I want you all the way in me. I want to feel it fill my pussy up," Joy moaned, as she pushed her hips up against his prick, helping him get even deeper into her moist, hot tunnel.

Nina moved up beside Joy and gently kissed her, probing her mouth and teasing Joy's tongue with hers. Nina trailed kisses down Joy's neck to her breasts and began to suck and tease her stiff nipples, opening her mouth wide, trying to take as much of Joy's tit into her mouth as possible. She felt Joy's body jerk and heard Joy moan loudly as Fabian pushed his prick all the way in and began to slowly stroke it in and out Joy's tight pussy.

"Oh God, Joy," Fabian murmured, "you're so damn tight, it feels like you're trying to suck me back in when I draw back."

Joy pushed her pussy up against his prick, grinding her hips against him. "OH...OH, I didn't know it would feel so good. Oh, Fabian, fuck me... fuck me hard," Joy cried, as she thrust her hips against him, trying to get his prick even deeper into her throbbing pussy. Her legs slipped down from his hips to his thighs and Joy grabbed his buttocks in her hands, pulling him against her, wanting him in her, deeper and deeper.

After a few minutes of stroking his rigid prick in and out of the tight pussy, Fabian began to pump his prick into her even faster, his balls slapping against her crack below her pussy, as he drove his prick deep into her pussy, harder and harder.

"YES! YES!" Joy cried out, loudly. "OH YES! SCREW ME HARD! HARDER! OH GOD! AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" Joy gripped his buttocks even tighter, pulling him into her pussy. "OH! OH! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!"

Nina sucked and nibbled on Joy's nipple, as she slid her hand down over Joy's stomach to her pussy. Nina's finger searched and found Joy's engorged clit, sticking out from its hood like a tiny prick and began to massage it with the tips of her fingers, rolling the stiff clit between them and squeezing it. The effect on Joy was immediate.

"OH! FABIAN! FABIAN... I'M GOING TO CUM! OH YES! YES! I'M CUMMING! OH GOD YES! I'M CUMMING!" Joy yelled. She pushed her pussy against his prick pounding prick.

The tightness of her pussy, the frantic throes of her orgasm, pushed Fabian over the edge as well. With a loud moan he pushed his prick as deep into her throbbing pussy as possible and held it there, feeling the contractions of her pussy over the whole length of his prick, then his prick erupted, spewing his cum into her convulsing pussy.

"Oh Lord, Joy," Fabian moaned, "Oh, that was amazing... really amazing." He began to slowly stroke his prick in and out her cum drenched pussy, trying to milk the last drops of cum from his prick. Nina had rolled out-of-the-way as Fabian collapsed on top of Joy, hugging Joy to him, as he slowly pumped his prick into her still throbbing pussy.

Joy wrapped her arms around him, murmuring, "It was... it was amazing. Damn, I didn't know it could be that good... that intense." Joy laughed softly and looked at Nina, "I'll never be satisfied with my vibrator again."

Nina leaned in and kissed Joy gently, "I told you... I, personally, guaranteed satisfaction."

Joy laughed and kissed Nina back, then kissed Fabian quickly on the lips, "You're right... I'm satisfied... more than satisfied. I feel so weak, I'm not sure I could stand up now. But, I love the way I feel... the way his prick feels in me, even now."

At that moment Fabian's semi-hard prick was squeezed out by Joy's tight pussy. With a soft moan he rolled off her and lay beside her and gently kissed her. "You were great, Joy," Fabian whispered, "you were really great." Fabian laughed, "if I wake up in the morning and find out that this has been just another wet dream about you two, I'm going to be really pissed off."

Nina and Joy both laughed. Nina slid her hand down to Joy's pussy and ran her fingers into Joy's cum drenched pussy hole. She heard Joy gasp softly as she did so. Nina brought her cum covered fingers up to her mouth and licked some of the cum and pussy juice off her fingers. "I wanted to see what you two tasted like," Nina said, as she looked at Joy.

Joy grasped Nina's arm and pulled Nina's finger to her mouth and began to lick Fabian's cum and her own pussy juices off Nina's fingers. "Hmmm, I think it tastes pretty good, don't you?" Joy whispered.

Nina laughed as she gently kissed Joy, "I think it tastes wonderful... if I weren't so tired, I'd try to suck it all out of you."

They lay there quietly, exhausted, not even talking. In a few moments, Fabian's even breathing told them he was asleep. Without speaking Joy cuddled up to Nina, letting Nina hold her and in a few seconds was also sound asleep.

Nina reviewed the night in her mind, god, she was tired, but more physically and sexually sated than she had ever been in her life. She kissed Joy lightly on the forehead and then closed her eyes with the thought that this was just the first night, they had four more nights to enjoy.

**A/N**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I did! I got off like fifteen times just writing it! I had to stop more than ten times when I was editing it to get off. I truly love this story, I believe its my best one yet! Send in more request if you want! See you lovely people tomorrow!**


End file.
